hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Will and Jack
The relationship between Will Graham and Jack Crawford. When they first met, they disagreed about the name of the museum. Will is an asset to Jack. Although their relationship is professional they have a tendency to worry about each other. The example is when Jack found out about his wife's condition and Will sat next to him just to be there for him. Season 1 In Apéritif, at the F.B.I. Academy in Quantico, Will Graham lectures trainees on the unsolved crime. After wards, he is approached for help by the lead of the Behavioral Science Unit, Special Agent Jack Crawford. Over the past eight months, eight girls have been abducted from Minnesota campuses. The most recent abduction occurred only moments before Jack introduced himself. Will tells him one of the eight is a "golden ticket" and the rest are just "candy bars" who the criminal is using to mask his true obsession. Jack and Will go to Minnesota to investigate. Jack's concerned that Will's becoming somewhat unstable. Will admits this killer has tested everything he knows about criminal profiling. Will fears the killer will act again soon. Will's colleague Alana Bloom tells Jack she thinks Will keeps a large amount of fear suppressed while on the job and suggests Jack keep him away from that kind of environment. But Jack knows the stakes are already too high. In Amuse-Bouche, Jack wakes Will up from a bad daydream at the site of Hobb's cabin in Minnesota. The cabin is rustic and littered with animal parts in various states of decay. Upstairs, the loft is splattered with deer antlers, almost from the floor to the ceiling. Jack informs Will about tips that Hobbs spent lots of time at the cabin with his daughter. Could she be an accomplice? Will doesn't buy the theory, as Abigail is still in a coma from stab wounds her father inflicted. Nevertheless, Jack insists, pondering whether Abigail was the bait Hobbs used to reel his victims in. When Crawford arrives at Will's class, he tells Will that he knows an experience like his can be traumatizing; he agrees with Alana that Will needs therapy. Crawford arranges for Will to see Dr. Lecter, since he was there with Will when the shooting happened and that he'd understand. In Potage, in the cabin, Will and Hannibal examine Marissa Schurr's body. Jack enters, incredulous that another girl has died under their watch. Will thinks whoever did this was the same person who killed the girl in the field - the copycat killer. And, in light of his connection to both victims, Nick Boyle is the lead suspect. He was the first victim's brother and had the altercation with Marissa outside of the Hobb's residence the day before. Jack orders Abigail out of Minnesota. When they return to the Hobb's house to collect Abigail's things, Marissa's hysterical mother confronts the investigative team. She's convinced Abigail had something to do with it. In Oeuf, at FBI headquarters, Will pays Jack a visit in his office. Will sits down and says he's not going anywhere until Jack is ready to talk. Jack and Will sit together in silence, pondering their work and its effect on their personal lives. Will's psyche may be irreparably damaged in search of this Chesapeake Ripper, and Jack's been so busy he only just found out about his wife's terminal cancer. Together they sit in silence, weighing the value and necessity of their work... In Sorbet, Will tells Jack this wasn't brutal but clumsy. The surgeon they're looking for tried to keep his victim alive. Did the Chesapeake Ripper ever do that? Jack and Brian Zeller notice all the similarities between this case and the murders associated with the Chesapeake Ripper, but Will knows better. The last Ripper murder consisted of a bloody tongue lodged in the pages of a church pew Bible. This... isn't that. Jack wants desperately to find and arrest the Ripper before more people die, but Will preaches patience. They'll capture that killer, eventually, but for now, they need to focus on this individual crime. In Trou Normand, Will visits Jack and apologizes for letting the totem pole crime scene get to him. Jack is worried about Graham, but Will assures him he's over it and ready to move on. In Buffet Froid, Jack admonishes Will for contaminating the crime scene, but Will wonders aloud if Jack has anyone else that can do Will's job stable better than he can do it unstable. Later, Jack confronts Will at FBI headquarters; Jack still harbors guilt for his handling of Miriam Glass, his fallen protege, and he can see a pattern occurring now with Will. What Jack wants to know is why Will still comes to work everyday when he knows it's bad for him. Will can't offer an answer, so Jack provides his own hypothesis - he thinks Will comes because work is the only stabilizing force in his life at the moment. Jack tells Will, when he doubts himself, he doesn't have to doubt Jack too. In Relevés, Jack and Will examine Georgia's charred body. She wasn't wearing her anti-static shock bracelet, which leads Jack to assume it was a suicide. But Will knows Georgia wasn't suicidal. Jack warns Will not to side with an accused murderer. In Savoureux, Upon coming forth, Will Graham's entire professional life comes to a crashing halt when Jack Crawford makes the uncomfortable decision to book his former partner on suspicion of murdering Abigail Hobbs. Jack meets with Will in the interrogation room and tells his former partner about the fishing lures. They had traces of the copycat killer's victims woven into them, and at this point, the evidence is a mile high against him. Will understands he's losing his mind, but he begins to wonder if someone is setting them up. If that were the case, they'd have to have an intimate knowledge of each investigation; it could even be Jack himself. Crawford sits down and reads Will his Miranda rights, officially placing him under arrest. Quotes *"Can I borrow your imagination?" *"I want him back in the field." *"When you're ready to talk, we'll talk. If you don't feel like it, you don't." *"When it comes to how far he's willing to push you to get what he wants, he's certainly no saint."(Lecter) *"Jack said he would protect your head space. Yet, he leaves you to your mental devices."(Lecter) *"I've seen you confused; I've seen you upset. But I've never seen you afraid like this."(to Will) *"I'm officially concerned about you." *"You knew from the moment you walked into his classroom that you were putting Will in a potentially destructive environment."(Lecter) *"Well, I'd rather he go a little mad then other citizens loose their lives, and I know he'd feel the same way."(to Lecter) *"When you doubt yourself, you don't have to doubt me too."(Jack) Conversations : Lecter: "Jack Crawford has gotten your hands very dirty." Will: "I wasn't forced back into the field." Lecter: "Not forced. Manipulated would be the word I'd choose." : Jack: "I just wanna be careful with you. We don't wanna break you here. Is that what's happening? Have I broken you?" : Will: "Do you have anyone that does this better, unbroken, than I do broken?" : Jack: "He will survive anything I put him through. He will always fight his way back to himself." : Lecter: "Not always. So far." : Jack : "You know, when Miriam Lass died, I had to come back to this offiice and pack up, but that got to be too overwhelming and I thought I should just leave, seeing how I got a trainee killed. That lack of leadership on my part, that was my responsibility. : Will : "You didn't kill Miriam Lass. The Chesapeake Ripper did." : Jack : "It didn't feel that way to me. I pulled her out of the classroom like I pulled you out of the classroom." : Will : "She was a student. I am a teacher." : Jack : "I'm still just as responsible for you as I was for her." : Will : "I take my own responsibility." : Jack : "Well, not for me you won't. We can do it together. I broke the rules with Miriam Lass. I'm breaking the rules with you now." : Wil l: " By letting an unstable agent to field work?" : Jack: "Special agent. That means you represent the F.B.I. You still represent me." : Will: "Have I misrepresented you Jack?" : Jack: "No! But you have me curious. Why are you still here? When the both of us know this is bad for you." : Will: "Do you want me to quit?" : Jack: "No. You had an opportunity to do it. You didn't take it. Why not? Let me tell you what I think. I think that the work you do here has created a sense of stability for you. Stability is good for you, Will." Gallery Jack and WIll.jpg normal_hannibal0103-259.jpg normal_hannibal0109-023.jpg normal_hannibal0109-357.jpg normal_hannibal0101-107.jpg normal_hannibal0101-115.jpg normal_hannibal0101-118.jpg normal_hannibal0101-129.jpg normal_hannibal0101-157.jpg sdafuasjkfr.jpg normal_hannibal0101-300.jpg HannibalS01E03-0316.jpg HannibalS01E04-0347.jpg HannibalS01E04-1109.jpg HannibalS01E05-0358.jpg HannibalS01E020853.jpg HannibalS01E020874.jpg HannibalS01E021608.jpg HannibalS01E06-0156.jpg HannibalS01E10-0606.jpg HannibalS01E11-0580.jpg HannibalS01E11-1264.jpg HannibalS01E11-1637.jpg HannibalS01E13-2166.jpg HannibalS01E13-0370.jpg Aped.jpg Ap6.jpg HannibalS01E12-0466.jpg HannibalS01E13-0378.jpg HannibalS01E13-1225.jpg HannibalS01E13-1330.jpg Category:Candidates for Deletion